Steelhand
Steelhand is a comic book series published by Neo Comics. Synopsis After losing his hand in a war, Liam Andrews is sent home where he meets his friend Mason Zanetti, who replaces his hand with a robotic one made of steel. After an attack from a super criminal, Liam decides his time in the war wasn't enough to help the world and becomes the superhero and vigilante Steelhand. Characters Main *'Liam Andrews/Steelhand' - a war veteran gains a new arm and uses it to take down criminals. Supporting *'Mason Zanetti' - the CEO of Z-Tech who is Liam's best friend and the first to know of his vigilante persona. *'Lisa Roberts' - Liam's other best friend who is currently trying to find a job for Liam, being unaware of his dual identity. *'Ashley Yellow' - a famous news reporter who supports Steelhand and is a former flame of Liam, holding his child. *'Orson Tavish' - Liam's former general who is now a painter hoping to see the light side. * Antagonists *'James Kreider/Agent Orange' - a fellow war veteran whose mind was damaged by experimental gas and who blames the world for not being there to save him. *'Peter Nox/Bullet Ant '- the self-proclaimed "best ever" who truly lives up to his ego, as he is incredibly strong and so fast it seems like teleportation. *'Susan Miles/Siren' - a former model who has gained pheromones and a heavenly voice that allows her to control people. *'Tye Bluesky/Papercut '- a villain who other villains are ashamed to be associated with due to his terrible ability to make paper really sharp. *'Maria Dixon/Voltage' - a news reporter who dislikes Steelhand and becomes a villainess able to control electricity. *'Ivan Jenkins/Cartoonist' - a psychopath who was bullied as a kid being able to bring whatever he draws to life, claiming them to be his only friends. *'The Centurion City Slasher' - a mysterious serial killer whose identity changes but is always a deranged killer who kills people. *'You' - a man who resembles a wooden marionette that is able to turn into anyone as well as read people's minds and turn into the people they remember. *'Tyler White/Dodger' - a former fan of Steelhand's who wanted to be his sidekick but who was rejected. After gaining odd radiation-based abilities he swears to kill and replace him. *'Ella Crixton/Bomb' - a nuclear scientist who becomes a mutant and can blow herself up. * Issues #''/Hand of Steel/'' - TBD # # Trivia *Liam and Mason's relationship is subject to several theories by its readers: while some believe that they're just friends and it's a pretty normal male relationship, some believe that they are so close that they might be attracted to each other. **The writers opted to make that ambiguous, fearing that some readers could stop reading and boycotting it if they decide to pair them together, alleging that the writters would be appealing to SJWs. * Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas